my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamic Hero Agency
Dynamic Hero Agency (ダイナミックヒーローエージェンシー, Dainamikku Hīrō Ejenshī) is a hero agency recently founded by pro hero Nazumasa Kido, having stationed the main office in the Adachi Ward of the Tokyo Prefecture in Japan. Serving as a firm that employs professional heroes, the office functions as a way for most sidekicks and students enrolled in the hero course to gain experience by offering them the use of their facilities. Possessing very favorable public relations with the hero community after its founding, the agency's level of influence given in-part by the owner, garners it very strong connections with law enforcement and government, making the agency one of the forefront faces of the hero business. Description Established as a way to give back to the community, the Dynamic Hero Agency was instituted 8 years ago with the specific purpose of offering students a place of employment after graduating from their respective schools, with the agency offering opportunities for new up and coming heroes a chance to create a reputation for themselves. Built under the foundation of trust between the public and the firm's heroes, their reputation for managing crises with a high level of efficiency allows them stand on equal footing among some of other agencies.It should be noted that it also serves as an internship site for students to apply to, offering to share their experience with younger heroes in preparation for the pro league.Built following a multi-sectional design, the agency is divided into three buildings that connect into different parts of the compounds, both of which follow different outlines. With a wide-open space surrounding the entire complex, it contains a large field of grass with numerous trees in it, and a concrete walkaway placed on top that leads to various different locations along the agency. Along the farthest left, it is stylized in a modern architectural design along the sides of the main office building, unorthodoxically containing the reception area and serving as the main entrance. Standing nearly 40 ft. in height, it serves as a two story building, with the first floor being used as a reception space to house guests and applicants, all the while the second floor is used strictly for staff and offices. The first building also lobby for building's directory, schedules, and general information on the numerous pro heroes working there. On he opposite end, there is a special compound used specifically by the heroes and interns that directly relates to training, containing a private fitness center that comes with a variety of commodities, such as private gym, arena, and a workshop that functions to developing support equipment. Additionally, it is also where the agency's kitchen and cafeteria are located in, providing food for all of the employees and heroes that are present. At the epicenter of the two sections of the agency lies the central building that connects the two together, consisting of a singular large glass skyscraper with more than 50 floors to its name, functioning as the base of operations of the entire company and a place where heroes meet up to discuss important issues and topics. Unlike the other two sections, the skyscraper contains the vast majority of the company's accommodations and resources used by the heroes under its employ, such as general storage for items such as sensitive stationery, equipment, and materials, or information gathering accessed through the agency's computers. Along floors 26-49, they consist of administrative offices with several maintenance closets stationed in every two floors, connecting them all together through a two elevators parallel to one another that begin at the ground floor. At the final floor straight to the top lies presidential floor where the owner's office is located at, accessible only by heroes. Members Pro Heroes Sidekicks Employees Trivia Category:Hero Agencies